Obesity is becoming a growing concern, particularly in the United States, as the number of obese people continues to increase, and more is learned about the negative health effects of obesity. Morbid obesity, in which a person is 100 pounds or more over ideal body weight, in particular poses significant risks for severe health problems. Accordingly, a great deal of attention is being focused on treating obese patients. One method of treating morbid obesity has been to place a restriction device, such as an elongated band, about the upper portion of the stomach. Gastric bands have typically comprised a fluid-filled elastomeric balloon with fixed endpoints that encircles the stomach just inferior to the esophageal-gastric junction to form a small gastric pouch above the band and a reduced stoma opening in the stomach. When fluid is infused into the balloon, the band expands against the stomach creating a food intake restriction or stoma in the stomach. To decrease this restriction, fluid is removed from the band. The effect of the band is to reduce the available stomach volume and thus the amount of food that can be consumed before becoming “full.”
Food restriction devices have also comprised mechanically adjusted bands that similarly encircle the upper portion of the stomach. These bands include any number of resilient materials or gearing devices, as well as drive members, for adjusting the bands. Additionally, gastric bands have been developed that include both hydraulic and mechanical drive elements. An example of such an adjustable gastric band is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,991, entitled “Mechanical Food Intake Restriction Device” which issued on May 30, 2000, and is incorporated herein by reference. It is also known to restrict the available food volume in the stomach cavity by implanting an inflatable elastomeric balloon within the stomach cavity itself. The balloon is filled with a fluid to expand against the stomach walls and, thereby, decrease the available food volume within the stomach.
With the advent of various restriction devices, there is a need for improved methods for implanting such devices. Accordingly, novel methods are provided for implanting a gastric restriction device.